


Puppy Eyes

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppies, some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: When a walk in a park becomes a swarm of puppies and a very happy Anti.





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from an anonymous user with the writing prompt 'We are not getting a dog'

Dark and Anti were walking with their arms linked through the park. Anti was, more-or-less, hugging Dark’s arm as he looked around, every single sound and movement catching his attention. 

“Everything's the same, Anti.” Dark stated. 

“Nothing’s ever the same.” Anti protested, watching as a bird flew across them. 

“The trees stand where they always stand. The benches are in their spot. There’s Paula on her afternoon jog.” Dark smiled as he and Anti both waved at the woman who did the same while jogging past them. 

“I should start jogging.” Anti said. “They say it’s a great way to get a good-looking ass.”

“Your rear is perfect just the way it is.” Dark said with a subtle wink at Anti. 

“You’re only saying that because I’m your boyfriend.” Anti huffed. 

“I thought it perfect before we got together.” Dark moved a little closer to Anti so the three children running down the sidewalk wouldn’t hit him. 

“Is that so?” Anti chuckled. “Is that why you spend so much time-” Anti stopped his, what Dark knew was going to an inappropriate, comment and gasped. Dark wasn’t expecting Anti to release him and take off, his arm now a little cold without Anti’s body pressed again it. A sigh came out of Dark’s mouth when he saw that Anti was heading for an adoption event. 

“Anti.” Dark said, finding that Anti had gone over to a small fenced in area that had a sign reading ‘puppy play center’.

“They’re so cute!” Anti giggled and stepped into the area, the puppies all yipping and running to him. 

“We're not getting a dog” Dark stated. 

“They’re not dogs, they’re puppies.” Anti protested, laughing as the herd made him fall over. “This one looks like a tiny Chica!” Anti squealed, holding up the blonde dog and pointing the panting puppy at Dark. “We can name her Dark-Chica or DC for short!” 

“Three things. One; that puppy is male, two; we are not getting a dog and three; like hell, I’m getting one similar to Mark’s.” Dark huffed the last part. 

“Are we doing alright here?” A young man asked as he walked over and stood next to Dark. “It looks like your friend is having fun.” He added with a chuckle, seeing Anti laying on the ground and letting the puppies run all over him. 

“He’s also forgetting the fact that he’s killed every single plant we’ve bought.” Dark crossed his arms. 

“He’s got green hair, but not a green thumb?” The man joked, awkwardly laughing when Dark didn’t even react. “We have other animals if you’re looking for a pet. We could get you something that’s lower maintenance.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Dark stated.  

“Dark! They’re following me!” Anti squeaked with joy as he crawled and the puppies fumbled over each other as they chased him. 

“My name’s Keith if you change your mind.” The man said before walking off, going over to a young woman and a child that here looking at a kitten. Dark opened his mouth to say something to Anti, but he closed it and caught himself watching Anti instead. Anti was really happy in that moment. He was relaxed as well. There wasn’t a single hint of anxiousness in his body and he was focused. His attention was on the puppies and only the puppies. Maybe he should give it a chance. 

“You’re a big girl, aren’t you?” Anti asked in a coo while holding one of the puppies up, laughing when she began licking his face. Dark tapped his foot lightly as he thought: if Mark could take care of a dog, why couldn’t Anti? His attention was caught by a soft whimper. Dark looked down and saw that one of the puppies were sitting in front of him, tail wagging head tilted. The puppy looked to be a black husky with a white pattern, what made them different from the other puppies was the fact that one eye was a bright blue and the other was hazel, leaning more towards green than brown. 

“How fitting.” Dark said to himself. 

“Looks like one of them likes you.” Anti sang, taking large steps to avoid hurting the puppies that were crowded at his feet. 

“They just want attention.” Dark stated. 

“Then give it to them.” Anti scooped the puppy up and checked what sex they were before holding them towards Dark. “He’s got my eyes!” He cheered. 

“I see.” Dark didn’t move. 

“Come on, Darky! Hold the puppy!” Anti wiggled the puppy a little, the husky letting out a happy bark and panting. 

“Fine.” Dark sighed before taking the puppy into his arms, holding him away from his body. The husky’s tail was wagging more aggressively and he dipped his head to give Dark’s hand a lick. 

“Please.” Anti said as he stepped out of the area. 

“I don’t know.” Dark said, slowly moving the puppy closer to himself. 

“Can you really say no to this face?” Anti moved his head next to the husky’s, pouting his lower lip out.  

“I’m trying to figure out which face you’re referring to.” Dark muttered. 

“Both.” Anti held out the word as Dark handed him the puppy back.

“Anti, do you really think-”

“I see that you two have found Sparks.” Keith said when he returned to them. 

“His name’s Sparks?” Anti said with awe while Dark groaned at the coincidence. 

“Yep. We’ve been worried that no one would take him again since a lot of people tend to avoid the animals that differ from the others.” Keith stated. 

“People usually don’t like the misfits.” Anti said softly as his shoulder slumped and he gave the top of Sparks’ head a pat, his own different colored eyes flashing for a moment. Dark caught this and couldn’t prevent the heat of sympathy in his chest. 

“I know you said that you weren’t interested in getting a dog, but Sparks is the most behaved of the puppies and he-”

“We’ll take him.” Dark stated, cutting Keith off. 

“Really!?” Anti perked up. 

“I’ll be right back with the paperwork.” Keith said and walked away, a large smile on his face. 

“Are we really getting Sparks?” Anti asked. 

“I already have one misfit, I think I can handle another.” Dark messed with Anti’s hair, the green locks sticking up when he pulled his hand away. Anti just laughed before using one hand to hold Sparks while the other went to Dark’s neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. 

“He has to have a green collar.” Anti stated. 

“Of course.” Dark chuckled. 

“And a green leash and his bed can be red or blue or both and his-” Anti was stopped from saying any more by Dark’s lips.

“Your puppy eyes already won, no need to push it." 


End file.
